objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA 6: Phobia Factor
Start (Before Intro) (Team No Name is seen falling) Gelatin: Puffball, how could you do that? You made us lose! Puffball: Be quiet, Gelatin! Gelatin: You are being offensive, Puffball. (All the members of Team No Name, except Gelatin and Puffball say "Yeah!") Puffball: Oh yeah? Well, just wait until you get eliminated! (Intro Starts) Elimination Firey Speaker Box: Guys, Announcer announced that he will come back, so I'm leaving. (Firey Speaker Box gets sprung, and Announcer comes down) Announcer: Welcome Team No Name to Cake at Stake, again. If you're safe, you will get Yoylecake. If you aren't, you will be eliminated. Let's start with Prize Votes. (TV shows the results. Gelatin gets the prize.) Gelatin: YEAH!!! Announcer: Okay, Gelatin, spin the wheel. (Gelatin spins the wheel. It then lands on "Pick a contestant to join the game") Gelatin: Well, I pick Basketball to join. Announcer: That means we will take Basketball out of the Locker of Losers and he will also join. (Basketball is sprung out of the LOL.) Basketball: It's good to be out of that dull place. It was crowded in there after the TLC was flung in there! Announcer: Congrats, Basketball. You have joined the game. Basketball: Well, that's awesome!!! Puffball: Grrrrrr!!!!!! You didn't give me the prize!!! I still have my prize streak! Announcer: Well, too bad, because Gelatin won. And also, you are eliminated. Puffball: What? Ha, I can avoid the flinger! Announcer: Well, we will give you legs, which will remove your growing, shrinking, and flying powers. Puffball: Wait, what? (Puffball grows legs) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Announcer: Goodbye, Puffy. Puffball: Noooo!!! Do you forgive me, Gelatin? Gelatin: To make a long story short, no. (Puffball gets flinged to the TLC.) Announcer: Also, Basketball gets a Win Token, and doesn't have to do the challenge. The winning team gets Basketball. Challenge Announcer: The next challenge is to face your worst fear. If you survive facing your biggest fear, you will get a point for your team. If you don't, your team gets nothing. We will start with Needle. Needle, you will have to listen to the word "Needy" 30 times. If you get angry, you will lose. Go! TV: Needy! (10x) (Needle slaps TV) Needle: Don't call me Needy! Announcer: Looks like Needle doesn't get the point for W.O.A.H Bunch. Needle: Aw Seriously? Announcer: Now it's time for Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball: Okay? Announcer: Tennis Ball, you will have to roll down a hill and dodge Fire. We remember this from Episode 3 of BFDI. (Flashback begins.) Tennis Ball (rolling down a hill): Ahhhh, can't stop, can't stop! (Tennis Ball hits the fire.) Tennis Ball: OWWWWWWWW!!!! (Flashback ends.) (Tennis Ball starts rolling.) Tennis Ball: You can do this, Tennis Ball. You can do this! (Tennis Ball ends up dodging the fire, and gets the first point for Team No Name.) Announcer: Now we will do Firey. Firey: I just hope it isn't water. Announcer: It is actually Water. Firey: Oh No!!! Announcer: You will have to just touch water one time. If you refuse to, get scared, or get destroyed, you will not get the 2nd point for Team No Name. Firey: Okay, fine! (Firey touches some water.) Firey: Wait, my hand touched it. I now get it, if I touch it with my body, I will get destroyed, and if I touch it with only my hands or legs, I will stay alive! Announcer: Firey gets a point! Now for Bomby. (To make a long story short, FreeSmart lost and Team No Name won.) Announcer: Looks like FreeSmart got in 3rd, while W.O.A.H Bunch got in 2nd and Team No Name got in 1st. Vote who you want to be eliminated from FreeSmart. You can either vote for Book, Ruby, Pencil, or Ice Cube to be eliminated. Oh, and Team No Name gets Basketball. Epilogue Pencil: I can't believe it!!! Will you join us, Pin? Pin: Of course! Category:BFDIA Category:Fake episodes